


Hospitalized

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finally decides to take Ian in to the hospital for treatment, but feels as if he has failed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitalized

"Ian needs to get some serious medical attention!"

 

"And I already told you, NO FUCKING WAY!" Fiona and Mickey had been at each others throats for an hour. The Milkovich house was practically shaking with the screaming match in the living room. Ian lay on the couch in a daze, the rest of the Gallaghers were circling Ian like fucking vultures. 

"Look, Mickey," Fiona said, sighing heavily in exasperation, "I get it okay? This is gonna be hard."

"You have no fucking idea." Mickey muttered, his eyes welling with tears as he sat down on the couch brushing them away.

"No, Mickey…you don’t have a fucking clue.” Fiona said gritting her teeth.

"Listen to her Mickey." Mandy said from the doorway.

"You have no idea how many times we had to hospitalize my mother because she , partied too hard or took too much. Ian has not been himself, after the cheating, the lying, the suicide attempt?"

Mickey cringed at those last two words, remembering the horror of walking into the bathroom and seeing the man he loved lying on the ground with the pill bottle half empty. 

Lip stood up from where he sat with Ian, and approached the thug slowly. “Mickey, this is not about what we want. It’s about what Ian needs.”

 

Mickey gritted his teeth and aggressively pulled at his own hair. He knew what they were saying, and he knew that deep down he agreed. But, Mickey couldn’t explain it; hospitalizing Ian would be the equivalent of losing a piece of himself.Then again, Mickey pondered, staring at Ian vegetating on the couch, I have already kind of…lost him. 

Mickey raised his hands to his face, unwilling to see any looks of contempt or fucking satisfaction from the Gallagher siblings, as he spoke, “Fine.”

To their credit, none of the Gallaghers smiled. None of them sighed in relief or spoke any words of approval towards Mickey. It was then that Mickey realized that this…this whole fucking situation was hard on them too. He had assumed that, because he didn’t want Ian to leave him, meant he loved him more. However, as he watched Fiona, Lip, Carl and Debbie lift Ian together off the couch, standing him up and supporting his weight equally between them…he had a fucking epiphany. He was being selfish and stupid. As he watched the Gallaghers carry him together, Mickey could see that they loved him more than he would have ever imagined. 

Mickey did not hesitate another moment he gently grabbed Ian’s arm and helped the family carry the tall redheaded boy out of the house. 

—

The waiting room of the ’Institute for Juvenile Research’ smelt like lemon cleaner. Mickey sat on one of the lounge chairs in the waiting area with Ian’s head lying on his lap as Fiona and Lip spoke to some of the doctors. Fiona had told him they were thinking of entering Ian into the ‘Community Reintegration Program.’ Apparently they focused on all kinds of mental disorders including bi-polar and depression. Mickey wasn’t entirely sure but he guessed there would be a lot of pills, a lot of therapy and a lot of group conversations about private matters. 

Mickey stroked his hand through the wisps of Ian’s red hair. He did not like institutionalizing Ian like this. Fuck. He hated it. But Fiona was fucking right, if he wanted his Ian happy, healthy and himself…it would be best if they did this. However, if Ian said ‘No’ or even expressed any wish, at all, to get out of this place, he would have a getaway car ready in five fucking minutes. 

Mickey did not trust ‘institutions’ in general. He hated schools, fucking despised juvie, and he hated the government. The whole goddamn country was covered in institutions and the result was criminals, poverty and illness. Mickey had to fight this hate and mistrust for Ian’s sake…as Fiona filled out all the forms. Mickey kissed Ian’s head.

"We will get through this." He whispered in Ian’s ear. "We can get through fucking anything."

"I know." Ian mumbled,

It was his first words the entire morning and Mickey took a quick intake of surprise. “I love you, man.” Mickey whispered, kissing Ian on his cheek as his face remained still on his lap. 

"Love you too."

Mickey fought the urge to cry, as Fiona came back to them and helped Ian up. Mickey lifted his other shoulder up and they lifted and supported him into a goddamn wheelchair. 

Once Ian was sitting, Fiona hugged him, ”Ian, I know these people are going to help you…just listen to your doctors, and you will be out soon.” 

"Love you Ian," Debbie said, he eyes welling with tears but she wiped them away before wrapping her arms around Ian too. 

Lip too walked towards Ian, and put a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, you’ll be out in no time.” 

Mickey watched as Carl stood awkwardly beside his family, he looked like he wanted to say something too…tell his brother he would miss him, but in the end he just leaned in and joined in the group Gallagher hug. Fiona motioned Mickey to join, but Mickey shook his head. He was not comfortable yet with the fucking family shit, and preferred to watch from a safe distance. 

However, when all the Gallaghers had released their hug, and Ian sat alone in his chair. Mickey stepped forward. He squatted down in the front of Ian’s chair, “It’s not too late Gallagher, just say the word and I’ll get you out of this hell hole.”

Ian’s lips formed a small smile as he looked at his loving boyfriend. “We’ll get through this,” He whispered.

Mickey ignored the doctors, nurses and the surrounding Gallaghers, and leaned in and kissed Ian firmly, holding his face with both hands. “We can get through fucking anything.”

Ian smiled and gave a small wave, when the doctors wheeled him out of the waiting room. Fiona put a gentle supportive hand on Mickey’s back, “It’ll be okay.”

Mickey kept his mouth shut, wishing the loss and the pain would leave him. “The first visitors day is in a week.” Fiona babbled on, as if Mickey was listening. “We were all going to go if you want to come with us.”

Mickey shook his head, and abruptly turned to leave the fucking lemon pledge smelling hospital. He walked across half the city to get home. He just needed time to think and time to accept his new reality. Because deep down, he did know he and Ian would get through this, they had been to Hell and back. This was just another fucking obstacle they would get through. Mickey just wished that it was an obstacle they would face and defeat together, not one that Ian had to struggle with a group of fucking strangers.

—-

It had been a couple weeks, and although Mickey missed his firecrotch dearly he somehow had skipped the first two visitor days. Fiona had called him, and Debbie had checked up to see if he, Mickey, was okay. However, truth was he was not fucking okay. The goddamn love of his fucking life was locked up in some fucking psych ward and there was nothing he could fucking do about it. 

During those couple of weeks in which he struggled to keep himself busy, and struggled (and failed) to stop worrying about Ian. He knew deep down, that resisting to visit was just unfairly torturing him and Ian. So that Friday, Mickey finally conceded and decided to go to visit Ian. 

He knew the Gallaghers had visited Ian the last two times, and Mickey was also satisfied to realize when he arrived at the hospital…that he was the only visitor for Ian Clayton Gallagher today. 

He followed a nurse to what appeared to be a ‘visitor’s quarters’ there was a TV in the corner and a few tables set up with chairs around them. He seated himself down, and waited for Ian to show up. 

The sight of that red fucking head as Ian entered the door made Mickey rise from his seat. They approached each other at almost a run, and wrapped their arms around each other in a tight loving hug. Mickey kissed Ian frantically, kissing his head, cheeks, nose and lips. “Goddamn it Gallagher I fucking missed you”

"Missed you too, thug muffin." Ian said smiling sheepishly, nestling his head into Mickey’s neck.

"I told you not to call me that in public," Mickey scolded gently, but he was grinning too broadly for the warning to stick. 

Ian released first and guided Mickey to a table. “Let’s sit and talk,” He said, “So you can explain to me why you missed the first couple of visitor days.”

Mickey sighed, “I don’t want to fucking talk about it,” he said, as Ian frowned. “I want to know what meds you’re on, and how your therapy’s going, you know it’s still not too late….just say the word and I will take you out of this shit show.”

Ian rolled his eyes, “It’s all fine, they have me in group therapy everyday and put me on Nitris and some other drugs to keep my moods…stable. We have some daily activities like crafts or basketball or shit like that sometimes too.”

"You gonna be the next Michael fucking Jordan by the time you get out?" Mickey asked laughing.

"Nah," Ian shrugged, "I can’t shoot for shit."

Mickey leaned and kissed him again, still weirdly enthusiastic of the sudden proximity of Ian. He could not get over the fact that his redhead was inches away from him, after being away for so long. Why the fuck hadn’t he visited sooner? “So do they let you have conjugal visits or what?”

Ian burst out laughing, leaning forward and snorting. Mickey hadn’t seen him laugh that hard for a very long time, and he grinned. “It’s not really that kind of place Mick.”

"Pity." Mickey said placing his tattoed hand on Ian’s inner thigh, "It’s a goddamn pity."


End file.
